Shall We Go Home?
by Renkhal
Summary: A little Mako/Ami one-shot that I randomly decided to write. Go easy on me; it's 3 am here, and this was bugging me so I just HAD to write it or it'd either disappear from the world or... well, something.


**This is a random one-shot I decided to type real quick.**

* * *

It was raining, and Ami was staring out at it through the door of the library. She had chosen to come here to study this evening for the silence, and so that she wasn't alone in her apartment. It seemed like a win-win situation.

However, she failed to admit the third reason she was hiding here. She didn't want to be found by her friends. Usagi would have just bugged her until she spilled the beans, Minako would have teased her about a crush, and Rei would have sat silently until she couldn't take it anymore and would demand an answer from the shy blunette.

Makoto, on the other hand, knew what was wrong. At least, she thought she must, given what the brunette witnessed a few nights ago…

_Flashback_

Ami was bored at home and couldn't concentrate, and chose to take a walk to clear her head before she started in on more homework. She was almost done with the seventh chapter of her advanced mathematics class, and she had four novels to read by the end of the month in order to decide which one she would be doing a report on.

Unconsciously, she walked to Makoto's apartment. Ami smiled when she realized where she was. Makoto could help her relax before she went back to work on schoolwork. She picked up her step a little and hurried to Makoto's floor.

Just as she stepped off the final step before the correct floor, Makoto's door opened, and the brunette walked out with a blond that she recognized from the soccer team. They were so engrossed in each other that neither noticed their witness.

The blond was flirting with Makoto. Even Ami could tell that, and she had very little experience in these things. And it looked as though Makoto may be flirting back. Ami could feel her chest tightening, getting worse as the blond got a little bolder, putting a hand on Makoto's arm. The blunette held her breath; she was leaning closer and Makoto wasn't doing anything about it.

She couldn't take this, not now. It was too much for the shy genius. She tried to choke back a sob, making a strangled noise and catching Makoto's attention before she raced off.

_End Flashback_

Ami sighed and rested her forehead against the glass. At least she knew Makoto liked girls, but she wished that it had been her that could be so intimate with the taller girl, to be the one that Makoto would let kiss her and touch her.

"It's just not right," she mumbled to herself before sighing again.

"You really shouldn't sigh so much," a voice behind her whispered gently. "May I offer a penny for your thoughts?"

Ami whirled around, eyes wide as she realized who was talking to her. No, she couldn't handle this right now, it just couldn't be happening! It was too soon; she hadn't moved on yet.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you," the person said again, speaking really softly. Ami had to strain her ears just to hear the words. "I think I owe you an apology, and probably an explanation of some sort."

"Mako…" Ami breathed, finally able to catch up to her brain, something that she had never really had to do before. "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed it was raining, and your mom said you were here when I went over there earlier today. She wouldn't even tell me at all yesterday. I need to explain myself, Ames," Makoto said urgently.

"Fine."

"She was a friend of mine, and she has the hots for me, but I have to reiterate every time she comes over to learn how to cook she always tests my limits. When you showed up the other day, I was telling her about someone else that had stolen my heart, and that I wanted to be with her, the one with my heart. She was comforting me because I didn't know how to tell this person, this girl."

Ami's heart beat a little faster, hope filling her entirely.

"I love you, Ames. Please, can you forgive me?"

Ami couldn't hold it in, the joy was overflowing within her. She smiled gently at the brunette, her eyes a little wet with unshed happy tears.

"I love you too, Makoto."

Grinning, Makoto put an arm around Ami's waist and pulled her close, kissing her gently but with a little force. Ami returned the kiss wholeheartedly, not wanted to let go for fear that she would find out this was a dream and the brunette would leave her sight once again.

Resting her forehead against Ami's, Makoto grinned and lifted her umbrella.

"Shall we go home?"

* * *

**I'm planning on writing another fic that, hopefully, will be Rei/Minako and just Rei/Minako. Maybe some one-shots or something. But, I also want to make a fic that is Makoto/Minako, because I think that would be a fun little pairing to try.**

**This will probably be during _Her Other Self_**** because, well... It might make sense later, actually...**

** Anyway, love you all!**

**Keep reading my insanity. :D **


End file.
